


Concordia

by Miraculous_Dream



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Non Assassin AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Romance, i honestly don't know where I'm going with this, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Dream/pseuds/Miraculous_Dream
Summary: Nagisa just wasn't in the mood for pudding. Failing classes and constantly being treated as a girl wasn't helping. What he needed was someone who would understand him, a friend. Pudding wasn't going to give him a friend."If you aren't going to eat that, I can do it for you."Or so he thought.Sushi wasn't going to improve her mood. What Kayano really wanted was pudding. A sweet delicacy that would help her escape the cold reality she stumbled upon. Pudding was her best friend. It would be her only friend for the rest of her life."I'll give you my pudding if you give me your sushi."But she was proven wrong.





	1. Distractions, Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, my first multi-chapter, my first Assassination Classroom story, this is my first of a lot of things. Therefore, if things don't make any sense, or if the characters are OOC, I apologize. Have fun with this story!

Nagisa waved goodbye to his classmates and sighed. He did  _not_ want to go home yet. His mother was just too overbearing. But it was already eight, he had eaten dinner with his "friends" and had nothing else to do.

He took out a pudding cup from his pocket. His classmate's mother had insisted he take it and treat himself before finals. Nagisa had hesitantly accepted it and had placed it in his pocket. It was forgotten in his frantic studying though.

He was panicking on the inside. At this rate, he'd be accepted to the lowest class before the E class. His mother would not be pleased.

Nagisa sat down on a bench, twirling the cup thoughtfully. Wasn't there a way to make his life better? He looked at the pudding and sighed.

He just wasn't in the mood for pudding. Failing classes and being constantly teased and treated as a girl wasn't helping. What he need was someone who would understand him, a friend. Pudding wasn't going to give him a friend.

As he continued to stare sadly at the dessert, a voice broke the silence. "If you aren't going to eat that, I can do it for you." He turned in surprise.

A girl his age looked at him. She was about his height, maybe shorter. She was also holding a box containing sushi. What really made him stare at her was her figure.

It was of a slowly developing lady, her wavy hair fell mid-back, some strands framed her sharp face. Eyes of hazel studied him. She looked familiar. Did he know her?

"I'll give you my pudding if you give me your sushi." Hey, he may have eaten dinner already, but sushi was his favorite.

"Deal." As she sat down beside him, Nagisa couldn't help but think.  _Maybe she can keep me company._

Maybe she could help him forget everything, even for a little while.

* * *

Mase Haruna wanted to take a step back in disgust when the teen walked up to her. He smelled of smoke.  _Why did they even let him come to the set?_ Nonetheless, she took a step towards him, delivering her lines flawlessly.

"Please, don't leave me. I can't live without you!" She pleaded, grabbing his sleeve. A cheesy line, sure, but she couldn't cringe without ruining the take.

"I have to. He's calling for me. My best friend is in danger, I have to save him." The man turned to face her. "I'll come back for sure." Haruna willed for tears to fall as she lunged for a kiss.

There was no love, only desperation and impatience for the kiss to end. The actress so badly wanted to stop. The lead actor not only smelled like smoke, he tasted like it too.

"Cut! Perfect take. As expected of you Haruna-san. We'll continue tomorrow. Rest up until then." The director praised her and walked off to talk to her co-star.

She cracked a smile as she heard him scold the teen for his poor hygiene. Changing out of her costume, she grabbed her belongings and left. Checking her dinner, she sighed.

Sushi wasn't going to improve her mood. What she really wanted was pudding. A sweet delicacy that would help her escape the cold reality she stumbled upon. Pudding was her best friend. It would be her only friend for the rest of her life.

As she continued walking, she saw a figure in the distance. A boy by the looks of the school uniform he wore. His long hair was tied in a low pony tail that didn't really suit him. What really caught Haruna's attention though, was his face.

It was beautiful. He could've easily been mistaken for a girl with his androgynous features. His expression ruined the image though. A face of sadness, his eyes were filled with loneliness. Haruna knew that look all too well. She saw it every time she looked at a mirror.

It took a while for her to realize he was holding pudding. Her eyes sparkled. "If you aren't going to eat that, I can do it for you." He turned in surprise.

He eyed her carefully, and she did the same. He looked about her age and was about her height, but it was hard to tell when he was sitting down. After a while, he spoke. "I'll give you my pudding if you give me your sushi." She smiled happily.

"Deal." Haruna sat down next to him and handed the boy her chopsticks and sushi. He in turn, gave her his pudding cup and a spoon he also had in hand.

"Was this your dinner?" He asked.

"Yep. I was too busy to get a chance to eat something until now." She hummed as she savored the pudding's flavor.

"Then eating pudding isn't enough!" Before he could return the food, she stopped him.

"It's fine. My sister should be home today. She's bound. to make too much food."

"But-"

"You like it, right?" He shut his mouth immediately and looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"Then you eat it. My favorite food is pudding, so I'll be fine. It's my best friend!" She raised the cup in the air. The boy smiled.

"So what kept you so busy that you couldn't eat dinner until now?" They began to chat idly.

"My job." He looked shocked.

"You have one already?"

"I'm an actress, it's not uncommon."

"That's amazing."

"Hehe, thanks." They continued to talk even after finishing their food. It wasn't until nine did Haruna realize how late it was.

"I have to go, my sister is probably worried." She got up quickly. "It was nice talking to you, um. . ."

"Shiota Nagisa. Just call me Nagisa. It was nice talking to you too. . ."

"Yukimura Akari." She'd rather not be recognized. Luckily, Mase Haruna was a stage name.  _But I'm not wearing a disguise and he still didn't say anything about me being Mase Haruna. He didn't even know I was an actress!_

"Yukimura-san. . ." He looked towards the distance. "I should get going too." Nagisa's expression turned forlorn for a fraction of a second. "Bye." They waved goodbye and set off in opposite directions. 

Akari didn't know why, but her body felt lighter, all the exhaustion disappeared.  _Today wasn't so bad,_ she decided.

* * *

Nagisa continued to stare at Akari until he lost sight of her. She was amazing. An actress at her age? But then again, she was a pretty person.

He trudged home at a slow pace. She had helped him. They weren't friends, but they weren't strangers either. Acquaintances might be a good word. Well, it didn't matter. They might not see each other ever again.

_It must be nice. She must have everything._ Everything? What was everything? Nagisa could only think of a better school life and family. His life centered around them, and they weren't the best. Classmates teasing him for a girly appearance and living with a mother who saw him as a daughter rather than a son. That's all he had.

Nagisa soon found himself standing in front of his home. Steeling himself, he unlocked the door and opened it cautiously.

"I'm back."

 

 


	2. Problems, Problems

"I'm back." A stern face greeted him.

"Why did you come home so late?"

"I was studying with my. . . friends." Nagisa purposely omitted the fact that he spent an hour talking with a someone afterwards. Hiromi's expression lightened.

"What a studious child." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "But good girls don't stay past curfew." Ah, that's right. He was a daughter rather than a son to her. 

"I'm sorry." He halfheartedly apologized.

"It's fine. Did you already eat?"

"Yes." He so desperately wanted to escape. He glanced at the television.

"Mase Haruna?" The child prodigy that could act any role given to her, Mase Haruna was on screen. In a drama that Nagisa didn't particularly care about, he thought she looked somewhat familiar. He turned to his mother. She wasn't one to excessively watch the television with the exception of the news.

"Isn't she perfect? Beautiful and capable. Mother wants you to be just like her." Of course. He continued to look at the TV. Indeed, Mase Haruna was the definition of perfection in Hiromi's eyes. Nagisa had no chance. He couldn't help but resent her, just a little.

"Actually, I think I'm gong to keep studying. Finals are tomorrow, after all." He inched closer to the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll go to sleep soon." He knew that studying wasn't going to help him. It wouldn't help him with his grades, finals, or distract him.

"Of course." His mother smiled. Fake, his mind described. "Try to get to Class A, alright? That's where the smart girls go." His stomach twisted.

* * *

Aguri greeted her when she entered their apartment. Their parents would rarely come home and visit, so the girls had decided to move to a small but cozy apartment. Sometimes, Aguri would work all nighters at the school she taught, so Akari was used to living alone. She could take care of herself.

"Did they really keep you until 9?" She asked concerned. "Are you still hungry?"

"No, I left at 8, but got sidetracked. And yes, I'm still hungry."

"It's rare for you to still be hungry. Was the sushi not enough?"

"I traded it for pudding." Akari grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, you! Really now, that's unhealthy." Aguri jokingly slapped her shoulder.

"Pudding is life." Akari said with a poker face. Her sister sighed.

"You're lucky I had extra-"

"You always have extra." Aguri flushed in embarrassment. "Just sit down already." Akari complied with a giggle.

"So who did you trade your pudding with? A fan?" The eldest sister questioned as the actress blew on her porridge.

"No, just a boy who didn't seem to be in the mood for pudding. Coincidentally, he likes sushi."

"A boy?"

"Around by age." Akari swallowed before continuing. "You won't believe how he looks like."

"Handsome?"

"His face was almost like a girl's, really feminine. His hair was long too, but it looked weird in a pony tail." As she continued talking about their time spent together, Aguri smirked.

"It's almost as if you have a crush on him," she teased.

"Onee-chan!" Akari whined. "It's not like that. We're not even friends." Aguri laughed.

"Whatever you say. Oh, my fiance is coming over tomorrow. Don't be surprised when you see a guest here."

"Fiance?" Since when did she get a fiance?

"Yanagisawa." Akari frowned.

"The crazy scientist on the news? Why him?"

"He personally came to me. Just, give him a chance. Okay?"

"Only one." Akari sighed. 

"Thank you!" Aguri embraced her.

"But if does anything to you, I won't be so nice."

"He can't be that bad."

"Men are monsters." Akari said. Based on her experiences, men were either cruel on the outside and soul, or they had a sickly sweet persona but were scheming and uncaring. Working in the industry crushed the fantasy she had conjured. Men only acted nice. They were, in reality,  cruel.

"You can't say that only with people from your job. How about the boy you traded dinner with?" Aguri tried to reason.

"I don't know him enough to say." Akari stood up and placed her bowl in the sink. "Thank you for the meal. Good night."

"Good night. . ."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing Chapters 1 and 2 before posting 1. I was too lazy to post Chapter 2 until this month, so please forgive me. Chapter 3 is a work in progress. I kind of left this story in the bottom of my textbooks and became obsessed with Ensemble Stars! as well, so that didn't help.


End file.
